U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,473 to Jenkins teaches a novelty toy device for forming geometric configurations. The segments of Jenkins are right angle elbows with straight legs without a continuous center line of symmetry. The collective visual effect of Jenkins lacks grace. The Jenkins twisting axis tend to align along the three major geometric axis (X, Y and Z), reducing the configuration retention ability of the overall device. Jenkins has a center leg for creating two closed loops, which severely limits the flexibility and scope of configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,929 is my earlier patent disclosing an annular support device with a particular type of connector.